Shadow Queen
by DRUIDGIRL
Summary: All she ever wanted was to stay in the shadows, imersed in the darkness,and yet she was, unwillingly, about to become so much more. LegolasOC
1. Chapter 1

_Shadow Queen_

There are no words to describe it, that feeling of revulsion, terror, and hatred, that mixture that could be the deadliest feeling of all. She knew she had to get out, before she did something she would perhaps not live to regret.

She stiffened her shoulders and shoved away restraining hands and words. She walked out the door and turned to run into the stables, brushing past the puzzled stable hands to leap onto her horse's back.

She kicked her mare into a canter, rushing past the sentries and galloping flat out when she got to the main road.

She hissed as she reflected on what they were asking of her...

_"Please, you must understand that this alliance would benefit both clans greatly."_

_"Yes, listen to you uncle Daeîn." Her mother echoed, and she found herself hating her weak-willed mother more than ever._

_She looked up in defiance. "Get Mir to do it, get _anyone_ else to!" She looked from face to face in the room, most of the Elves there refusing to meet her eyes._

_"He asked for _you_, now grow up. You have led a sheltered life here; you lack knowledge on the outside world, and so you fear it. That's completely understandable, forgivable even. What we cannot forgive is your self-centered view of the world. All of us would benefit from this. _All_ of us." That was the silent cue from her uncle for the family to nod their heads in agreement. "Would you do that to us? Ostracize us is our King's eyes? No, you are a good girl, if not sometimes misguided. Just sign your name, that's all there is to it. Sign to marry the Prince and you shall never know want..."_

_She stormed out and she heard him say to the others, "Just give her time, she'll come around."_

And she knew she would 'come 'round'; she knew this because she was but a little past her majority, with hardly a penny to her own name, and no knowledge of anything but her humble existence as the oldest daughter of a failing noble line.

She slowed her horse to a trot, letting her adjust to the slower pace and then turning around.

She was weak and she hated it. She could not decide who she would marry, when she would marry, and deciding _if _was out of the question entirely.

It was so different from the life she had envisioned for herself. She had hoped, with the money and lands vanishing from her family's hands, that they could live a simpler life. She was good with herbs, she could be become a medicine woman, heal the sick, treat the wounded. That's all she had ever wanted, was that too much to ask?

But it seemed that her uncle, now the head of the family with her father gone, had other tings in mind. Like her marrying the Crown Prince.

She had nothing personally against the Prince, she had only ever met him once at a feast at the Palace. They had exchanged a few pleasantries and parted ways, never seeing the other ever again.

And now they were to marry? She couldn't get past the fact of it. _Married..._

She couldn't believe it, she had thought that if she _had _to marry, she would at least be well past her majority, why, she was only two thousand one hundred! It human years that was fifteen!

Her mother waited at the gate, clucking at her muddied cloak and her panting horse, sending her up to bed with a kiss. _She acts as if it never happened...and maybe, so should I._

Her uncle stopped her on her way to her room.

"Don't forget us when you're Queen." Daeîn shivered and brushed past him. She knew what he meant, _Put in a good word for us with the Prince, after all..._

_Never you lech! Never never never never never..._


	2. Chatper 2

Chapter 2

"Dae!" The cry echoed loudly and her cousin, Mir, flung herself at Dae, sobbing. "I'm so sorry, if I'd known!"

Daeîn sighed and pried Mir's fingers off her arms. "You would have gotten in a lot of trouble. It's not so bad," _At least, that's what you've been telling yourself. _"Who knows, it might be...worth it..."

"Fun even. Maybe." Mir cracked a grin and crushed her in a hug, her tears gone in an instant. She slung an arm around Daeîn's neck. "You could kiss him whenever you liked..." Dae looked scandalized. "C'mon Dae, it'll be 'worth it' definitely. An imagine those _nights._"

Daeîn shuddered, that is what exactly she had been imagining, just not in the context Mir thought in. It would be her duty to produce heirs for the kingdom when the time came, would he force her sooner? Who knew? The only thing that she was sure of was that when she married, there would be no way out.

"Dae? You okay? Here, let me show you something I made for you." She walked into the room, Daeîn shortly behind her, and closed the door. Mir withdrew a large wrapped bundle from the basket on her arm and handed it to her.

"Open it!" She urged, smiling, as Daeîn regarded the package with distrust.

Slowly she picked apart the ribbons and felt her cheeks go red at the sight of the _thing_ beneath her hands. She held it up with the tips of her fingers, wanting to cast it into the fireplace then and there.

It must have been the flimsiest thing she had ever seen, the most scandalous, shameful outfit ever...

She was saved from having to pass comment when she heard a voice outside.

"May I come in?" It asked and Mir's eyes rounded.

"_Hide it!_" She whispered and Daeîn flung it into her closet just as her mother came in.

"Oh girls." She smiled and regarded them fondly for a moment. "Mir would you like to help Dae and I make up her wedding chest?"

This was a great honor, for a wedding chest contained many things that the soon-to-be bride would use and cherish, each holding a special place in her heart.

Mir clapped her hands together and hugged the woman. "Of course, oh, and I've made just the thing!" She grinned and Daeîn hid her face in her hands. _No no no no no!_ The hideous thing reared its face again and she glared at it, wondering if see could manage to quietly make it disappear. If only.

"Oh! My my, won't your future husband be _pleased._" Her mother and Mir shared a long secretive look and both burst out laughing.

"Indeed!" Said Mir and subsided into giggles.

Her mother and cousin paired off, chatting away with enthusiasm about what to put in Daeîn's wardrobe.

"...wedding dress..." That was all the excuse Daeîn needed to disappear for the rest of the evening.

Review Response:

Dutch Cheshire Cat: Thanks! :D

I.H.N: Thanks for that review, it was very helpful (not to mention that it made my bang my head a few times againt a wall. lol) Of course, you are completely right about _everything_! Thank you, those were very insightful comments!

Water Muse: Kool name, and thanks for the review!

Eowyn: But of course! ;D

Yavi: Oops...crud. whacks head Yavi...that's not very nice, now what did Kitzy ever do to you?! NOT BRIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
